Previous attempts have been made to develop systems for the removal of sections of metal siding from buildings preparatory to the necessary drilling of the supporting wall structures to provide access to the zones between adjacent studs for the purpose of injecting a blown-in type insulation material. The majority of systems have required the reinsertion of a new section of siding because the original section was either damaged or there was no satisfactory method of fastening the original siding section in place without destroying the overall appearance. Manifestly, while the new section of siding may have been the same color as originally installed on the building being insulated, the new section was of a considerably different tonation and texture from the adjacent older sections of siding. Therefore, the new siding section was readily apparent in such situations. Due to the cosmetic change in the appearance of the building, many homeowners, have foregone the insulation of their homes when, due to energy shortages, they should have proceeded with the necessary insulating.